Marlon (MySims Kingdom)
Marlon the Wizard is a close friend and trusted adviser to King Roland. He is the kingdom's wizard and is capable of crafting the scepters the Royal Wandoliers use to do their work. In MySims Kingdom, the king announces that there will be tryouts for the position of Royal Wandolier. You, harbormaster Barney Cull and Princess Butter compete through a series of trials hosted by the wizard in order to win the wand. Marlon teleports the contestants to his private isle and they undergo challenges such as collecting Mana and building structures. Marlon lives on the Isle of Magic but spends his days at the kingdom's capital in the castle with Roland and speaking to other island residents. He even conjures up batches of cupcakes for the king! Profile Although an accomplished conjuror and all-around enchanter, Marlon failed his Teleportation Etiquette 101 class in wizardry school, and as a result developed a bad habit of popping in on people unannounced. Fortunately for the residents of The Capital, he generally keeps to his Isle of Magic, where he spends most of his time playing with, errr...posing his beloved collectible Kingdom Pals stuffed animals. Dialogue for MySims Kingdom Day Hello, name! Just doing some magical research in the castle here. How is your quest coming? Morning *Yawn* Night Time Oh, still awake name? Thats awfully neat. Maybe you're a non-sleeping immortal spellcaster like me! Haha! Tasks Mana Hunt! Objective: Collect 20 Mana by opening all the Mana chests Before Task Starts Marlon Says: A good Wandolier saves his/her progress often! Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: Fantastic! Now, open all of the chests and find the Mana. Then return to me. Ready... GOOOOOOOOO! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon explained that wands need an Essence called Mana to function. He has hidden treasure chests filled with Mana around the island; go and find them all! Marlon Says While Doing Task: Just hunt around the isle for the chests, name! They are placed all around the edges of the mountains. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Looks like you found all the Mana chests! Go tell Marlon! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: Looks like name found all the Mana chests first! Well done! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: Way to find that Mana! Construction Mode Basics Objective: Pick up the block and put it on the board Travelogue Text Before You Initialize Task: Marlon wants to teach you about Construction Mode. You should go talk to him! Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: Now that your wands have been energized with Mana, we may begin to learn how to wield them... Marlon Says While Doing Task: Having trouble? You can draw your scepter with +, and pick up blocks with A. Try it yourself! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to draw your scepter and move the wooden cube into the red goal on the platform. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: You have successfully moved the block for Marlon. Go check in with him. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: Fantastic, name! You won the second challenge. Let me know when you're ready to continue! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You have completed the Construction Mode Basics tutorial. The Fallen Animals Objective: Put the stuffed animals back where they were originally, following the red ghost print Travelogue Text Before You Initialize Task: Marlon is ready to give you your third task. Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: It's time for the third challenge... Marlon Says While Doing Task: Just place the stuffed animals into their red goals up on that shelf! Don't forget to rotate them using the +Control Pad! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to use the scepter to place his fallen stuffed animals back onto their shelf. Don't forget to use the +Control Pad to rotate them into place! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Looks like all of Marlon's animals are back onto the shelf! You should go let Marlon know about it! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: Aww! There we are, name! All my little friends are back safe and sound! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: The stuffed animals are all safe once more! Well done! Clearing the Yard Objective: Delete bushes, build house with base and roof Travelogue Text Before You Initialize Task: Marlon has prepared a new task for you! Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: Whew! Okay, let's move on. Marlon Says While Doing Task: Delete the bushes, then place the house pieces in the middle! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to clear the yard of bushes, and then place down a house block and roof. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: You cleared the yard of the bushes and placed down a house! Marlon will be pleased. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: Oh, well done, name! You did it again! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You have successfully completed the basics of house building (not to mention yard cleaning, too). Painting Objective: 3 Paint on the House Travelogue Text Before You Initialize Task: Marlon is ready to give you your new task. Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: Hmm... Marlon Says While Doing Task: Painting is so relaxing. Just point and press A and color appears! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to paint the house. Select the paintbrush icon to enter Paint Mode. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: The house is now painted! Talk to Marlon to complete the task. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: name wins again! That house is much better now with new paint, don't you think? Alright, my students, let us move on to the final trial... Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You successfully painted the house. Like Clockwork Objective: Connect using gears from switch to windmill Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to power the switch. Use gears to connect the windmill to the switch's axle. Marlon Says While Doing Task: You'll find the gear in the Mechanical Section...don't forget to put one on the switch itself! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: The switch is powered! Go talk to Marlon about it. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: name aces the final task! I can't say I'm surprised, at this point... Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You successfully powered the switch.}} Category:MySims Kingdom Character Tabs